Agitarahk
Agitarahk was the name given to a dimensionally-displaced Rahkshi of Teleportation in Thoron's camp currently residing in the Fractures Universe. History Creation Following Makuta Karabak's evolution around 36,000 years ago, he was able breach the mental barrier of the prison that held him and discover a source of energized Protodermis. From this source, he began to create Rahkshi armies, using them to attack the city of Tethys, as he was displeased by the Matoran he had created. However, rather than wipe the Matoran out, the Rahkshi were scattered and fled due to unclear reasons. Agitarahk led his splinter of the Rahkshi army and was sheltered by an Agori named Thoron, who had built a village near Tethys in order to keep an eye on Karabak and his actions. The former guard later sheltered more Rahkshi and Vorox in his village. Karabak's Return After an Av-Matoran named Tollubo smashed the last trophy that barred Karabak's escape, the Makuta was freed and activated the blood stone. This transformed all of the Matoran of Tethys into Makuta. A few other survivors were able to escape the following bloodbath in Tethys, and regrouped at Thoron's camp. However, Tollubo had led a small group of Matoran and Agori down an abandoned tunnel, and had to be intercepted by a squad of Rahkshi, in which Agitarahk was present. Thoron then carried the others in his Thornatus while the Rahkshi set off back to the village on foot. After Tollubo was told that he had once been a Toa of Light, he was instructed to form a battle plan to defeat Karabak. The Matoran suggested using a Rahkshi of teleportation to transport them to Karabak's tower and avoid a battle with his army. Agitarahk was the only Rahkshi with the power, and was of high importance to the strike team. Battle of Tethys One week after Karabak's escape, four Makuta attacked the camp and gave Tollubo a warning, indicating Tollubo's Toa stone would run out in one hour. After the four Makuta left the camp, Agitarahk joined the mobilization of the resistance unit. However, while on the journey, it occurred to Tollubo that Karabak could already know their battle plans if he was able to send the Makuta attackers. Making a number of last-minute changes, Tollubo had all of his allies save Agitarahk hidden from sight by a Rahkshi of illusion. While concealed, they were able to fire explosive Thornax at the Makuta and weaken their front line. While this occurred, Agitarahk was to prepare to perform a group-teleport. However, a bolt of plasma struck Agitarahk's staff, leaving him unable to perform the teleportation needed to transport multiple targets. The Resistance members then decided they would have to find him another Rahkshi staff, having just deployed their entire Rahkshi army into the battlefield. This forced them to fight for an alternative Rahkshi Staff. When the team managed to acquire the weapon of a Rahkshi of Density Control, Agitarahk was able to teleport the group into Makuta Karabak's Throne Room. Along with the other Matoran and Agori, the Rahkshi witnessed Jollun's death, Tollubo's transformation into a Toa, then Jollun's subsequent resurrection and transformation into a Toa. Following the defeat of Makuta Karabak and the destruction of the Blood Stone, Agitarahk remained with the Resistance fighters in Tethys while the Tethysian Matoran migrated to Bara Magna. When a dimensional portal opened up and Tollubo's Counterpart escaped, he followed his allies through and emerged in the Fractures Universe. Fractures Universe While in the Fractures Universe, Agitarahk was kept within the Coliseum in order to protect him from the Rahkshi-hating civilian population. In more recent times, however, he has been able to venture out into Metru-Nui as a member of Toa Tollubo's Toa Metru Task Force. Powers and equipment Agitarahk possesses the ability to teleport anywhere in the known multiverse, as well as some degree of flight power. He once bore a staff that allowed him control over his powers, but it was destroyed in battle. It has since been replaced by another Rahkshi staff, one which he looted from a dead Rahkshi of Density Control, who perished near Agitarahk in the Battle of Tethys. Appearances *''Ghosts of the Past'' - First Appearance *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Mentioned *''Frozen Calling'' Trivia *Agitarahk's name is a coin of the Latin word "Agitro", which means 'to move'. This prefix was then added to the Rahkshi constant "rahk" to form his name. **However, this name is not the canon name for Rahkshi of Teleportation. It is an actual name given to him by Thoron. *The reason for Agitarahk's superior build compared to other Rahkshi is purely because Jollun got carried away while building him. However, a reason for this could also be due to the fact he was considered the Alpha Male of the Rahkshi Army. *Being a Rahkshi of teleportation, Agritarak would have a lemon metallic/bright red Kraata. *The Staff that Agitarahk currently carries is not his actual staff as his original was destroyed by a bolt of Plama. His new staff was stolen from a Rahkshi of Density Control during the Battle of Tethys. External links *Agitarahk's Gallery Category:Deserts of Death universe Category:Rahkshi Category:Teleportation Category:Order of Tollubo